Fallen Tears Chapter Fourteen From Wattpad
by OptimisticJoy
Summary: Check it out on wattpad! :D


Jerome: "Morning Mitch!"

Mitch: "Did you have a better dream this time?"

Jerome: "Yep! Wait why are you shirtless? Not that I don't like it. I just can't concentrate straight, with something THAT sexy next to me."

Mitch: "Cause it's hot. AND cause I'm **hot**!'' Mitch winked at Jerome.

Jerome: "Yea..."

Mitch: "Dood your drooling! Do I REALLY have to put a shirt back on?"

Jerome: "NEVER! I mean no."

Mitch: "Come on lets eat!"

Mitch kissed Jerome briefly. Jerome groaned. He wanted a longer one.

Mitch: "I have morning breath biggums. You don't want to make out with a mess!"

Jerome: "I don't care how you look, smell whatever, I love you because your you. And that's better than anything!"

Mitch: "Thanks. Cheesy, but thanks!"

Jerome: "Now can I get a BIGGER kiss?"

Mitch: "Still brushing my teeth first! Just to be a tease!"

Jerome: "Fine!"

Mitch: "I'll make breakfast go watch TV in the bedroom."

Jerome: "Alright."

~Couple Minutes Later~

Mitch: "I MADE WAFFLES!"

Jerome: "FUCK YEA!"

Mitch: "Language."

Jerome: "FLUCK YEA! Better?"

Mitch: "Much! Now eat! I'm not hungry I don't eat much in the morning anyways."

Jerome: "So your going to stare at me eat?"

Mitch: "YEP!"

Jerome: "Oh yea I almost forgot! I have a _'suprise' _for you!"

Mitch: "WHAT IS IT?! WHERE?! WHEN?!"

Jerome: "Supwife bigfums!"

Mitch: "AWW! REALLY?! THE SUSPENSE KILLS ME! What do I wear at least!?"

Jerome: "Loose clothes. Like a loose Tshirt and shorts!"

Mitch: "OK! WHEN ARE WE GOING?! AFTER BREAKFAST?! NOW PLEASE!"

Jerome: "OK!"

Mitch: "YEA LET ME CHANGE!"

Jerome: "Stay in your room for a while I need to get stuff for the surprise! I'll get you when I'm ready!"

Mitch: "OK!"

Mitch walked into his room putting his purple 'Benja And Bacca' shirt and black basketball shorts. He sat on his bed twirling and fiddling with his thumbs. He sat there for about 2 minutes when Jerome came in with a GIANT bag. Mitch walked hand and hand with Jerome to the car. Jerome had loose jean shorts and something in his pocket. Probably part of the surprise. Mitch got bored after 10 seconds so he turned on the radio. A song he likes came on.

People killing people dying Children hurtin you hear them crying Can practice what you preach Would you turn the other cheek? Father father father help us Send some guidance from above Cause people got me got me questioning Where is the love? Where is the love? The love? where is the love? The love?

Jerome: "We are here!"

Mitch: "What oh yea! Sorry I got lost in my thoughts whilst singing."

Jerome: "It's OK! Come on!"

Mitch: "The beach?! COOL! HEY LOOK! FREE SURFBOARDS! I FRICKING LOVE SURFING!"

Jerome: "You can surf?"

Mitch: "DUH! Ever since I basically lived on a BEACH I learned! I taught myself!"

Jerome: "Cool! I'll just float on it I guess!"

Mitch: "OK!"

Mitch ran almost in the water.

Mitch: "OH WAIT!"

Mitch took of his shirt and shorts and ran into the water in his boxers. Jerome did the same. He made sure to hide the surprise.

Mitch: "DOOD! LOOK AT THAT WAVE! I'M GETTING IT!"

Mitch swam into the wave standing up the wave crashed over him and he fell in the water. He was fine but there was a slight problem.

Mitch: "J-Jerome? C-could y-you h-hand m-me m-my b-boxers?"

Mitch blushed like mad. He stood still covering his area, since the water was a clear see-through blue.

Jerome: "Why not skinny dip? It's not like I haven't see you naked before."

Jerome bit his lip secretly hoping he'd agree. And to hold back laughter. He was in a slight turned on mode today and 'MAYBE' a LITTLE itty bitty little bit horny from Mitch's actions.

Mitch: "Fine. ONLY IF YOU DO THOUGH!"

Jerome: "Already done."

Mitch: "What?"

Jerome: "Biggums. I was skinny dipping from the start!"

Mitch: "NO! Wait really?"

Jerome: "Yep! Look if you want!"

Mitch looked down a bit. He quickly looked back up biting his lip so hard he almost bit through it. He was now also turned on. Blushing still he finally moved his hands. He noticed Jerome staring bit his lip as well. He licked his lips a little too. Mitch had a cheeky (Yes cheeky! So? I'm not british but I still have a slight accent!) idea. When Jerome wasn't looking he silently swam behind him. He hugged him tightly from behind.

[A/N It might get a LITTLE smutty but meh! I don't think you guys care! Just a warning]

Jerome was caught off guard at first but instantly went hard from Mitch's member brushing against his thigh. Jerome let out a small moan. Mitch heard this and turned Jerome kissing him hugging him now from the front. Jerome let out another moan as their members brushed each other. Jerome licked Mitch's lower lip as Mitch carry him out of the water. He opened his mouth as soon as they got onto the soft sand. Jerome explored Mitch's mouth while Mitch traced Jerome's waist line. Mitch moved towards Jerome's penis and began circling it with his cold index finger. Jerome let out a moan in the kiss. They pulled back for a brief moment for air but continued. Mitch lied (Is that right?) Jerome on the sand straddling his hips. Mitch was on his knees placed outside of Jerome's legs. (Like this /II\ / \=Mitch's legs II=Jerome's legs K?) Mitch moved down to Jerome's neck as he jerked Jerome off. Jerome twitched a bit at Mitch's cold fingers but got use to it. He moaned several times. Mitch moved to Jerome's chest. Nibbling at his nipples. Jerome was about to say something when Mitch bit down hard but to hurt.

Jerome: "I-I want you! N-NOW!"

Mitch: "Only if i get something in return!"

Jerome: "Trust me. You will.."

[Cut this out]

Mitch: "Flip over."

Jerome: "What?"

Mitch: "Flip over."

[Had to cut this out]

Jerome: "MIIIITCH!"

Mitch leaned over to Jerome's ear whispering to him.

Mitch: "It'll hurt. But it'll feel amazing."

[Stupid Wattpad made me cut this part out! FLUCK YOU WATTPAD! So I'm making a account JUST so you can read the full chapter!

Mitch: "I don't know. Oh yea! What do I get in return?"

Jerome: "Right! That's in a bit!"

Mitch: "JEROME!"

Jerome: "Nope! Begging won't work. What are we doing about are clothes that are on the surf boards soaking wet?"

Mitch: "WEAR EM!"

Jerome: "Wet?"

Mitch: "Or go home naked your choice."

Jerome: "Fine."

To Be Continued...

**No A/N at the end either...**


End file.
